


I'd Love To Change The World

by CallMeKeef



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S is an omega, Adam is an alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eve is an alpha, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: This takes place where 9S is captured by Adam, but a few things are rearranged.





	I'd Love To Change The World

Adam smirked as he ran his finger under 9S's chin, making his breath hitch. He moved his head to the side, gritting his teeth.  
"Get away from him!" 2B shouted, gripping the handle of her sword tightly.  
Adam started chuckling. "How cute. You like him, don't you? Do you want to protect him? Well, if you want to be with him, it'll never work," He said, searching for any twitch, smirking when he saw a twitch in her hand. "Why? You may ask. Well, because he's not an alpha, like you may think," He said, causing 2B's eyes to widen under her visor. She saw 9S's head drop in embarrassment, showing that Adam was telling the truth. She knew how omegas were looked down upon, especially in battle, which is why they were scanners, not fighters like how she was. Adam lifted 9S's chin up, smirking at the both up them. "It's only logical to let us have him~" He purred and neared his face closer to omegas.  
"No!" She shouted, causing to stop and smirk wider. She knew about how omegas couldn't help themselves around alphas. Once Adam and/or Eve claims 9S, he'll be with them forever. That's why most omega's wear necklaces or collars, so alphas couldn't get past them and mark the omega without permission. It had totally slipped her mind that 9S could possibly be an omega because of his position as a scanner. She mentally slapped herself for not realizing sooner. Bringing 9S along with her on battles could not only put her in danger, but 9S would be in so much more danger. Maybe the reason why Commander let him go along with her was that she knew she could protect him and that she wasn't an alpha so she could be trusted with him.  
2B was broken out of her thoughts by a whimper. She looked at 9S, seeing Adam leaning way too close towards 9S. 2B kicked into action and started running towards them, drawing her sword back, swinging it when she got close enough. Adam disappeared, 2B looking around for him before turning to 9S. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, taking out the things in her partner's body. She held him up, holding him closely; protective like. 9S didn't respond, staring down at the ground. 2B frowned and started walking towards the falling blocks that led to the exit...


End file.
